


Aphrodisiac

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Infidelity, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Hogwarts, Season of Kink 2020, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Ron seems hesitant to make a move, so Lily decides to help him along.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Season of Kink





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Thanks so much to sportivetricks for the aphrodisiac prompt! I ended up going a het direction as opposed to the slashy possibilities you provided for me, but I figured you wouldn't mind. ;)
> 
> Thanks to the lovely MalenkayaCherepakha for giving this a once-over!
> 
> This is also doubling as the **Aphrodisiacs** square for my seasonofkink [2020 Bingo card](https://imgur.com/wB4Sr7M)!

Ron fanned himself with a copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ , feeling suddenly, unbearably hot. To be fair, it was the middle of summer and he was sitting out in the Burrow's back garden beneath the blazing sun, but he could have sworn it wasn't quite so warm just a moment ago. Most of the family was off in the distance playing a rousing game of Quidditch, but Ron's knee had been acting up ever since the last _mishap_ at the joke shop and he'd decided to sit this one out. Several others had stayed behind as well, continuing to eat and chat, though Ron could barely follow any of their conversations in this bloody _heat_. He took another sip of the ice-cold pumpkin juice that his niece Lily—looking sexy as hell in a way Ron should _definitely_ not be noticing—had just brought out to him, hoping it would help cool him off.

It didn't.

If anything, the heat inside of him grew even worse. Fire seemed to pump through his veins, and Ron realised with no small amount of embarrassment that he was rock hard in his trousers. He looked over at his wife at the end of the table, who did look particularly fetching today in her pale blue blouse, but Ron's gaze kept being dragged, entirely against his will, to where Lily Luna was sitting next to him at the table in a barely-there scrap of a white summer dress. The thin straps showed off her bronzed, freckled shoulders, and the clinging fabric highlighted her perky breasts and trim waist. He wasn't blind, so he'd noticed that Lily had grown into a beautiful young woman, but he worked very hard to never look at her too hard for too long, and to cut off any errant appreciative thoughts before they grew a life of their own. He'd never let himself wonder what she tasted like or what her pretty little mouth would look like wrapped around his cock.

He was wondering now.

His cock throbbed, so engorged with blood that it was almost painful, and this didn't seem right, this wasn't _normal_. It was one thing to have the occasional stray thought about one's freshly-legal niece, but it was another to actively contemplate making those thoughts a reality in the middle of a family party. He was so unbelievably turned on by the thought of fucking her right there on the table—in front of his wife and mother, no less—and his hazy mind was struggling to provide a reason why that was a _very bad idea_.

"Uncle Ron?" Lily asked, her voice concerned as she leaned towards him, giving Ron a clear view down the front of her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra, and Ron moaned as he caught sight of the rosy edge of her areolas against her pale breasts. "Are you feeling all right?"

"No," Ron said shakily, sitting on his hands to keep from reaching down Lily's dress. "I think—I think I need to lie down."

"Here, let me help." Ron tried to wave her off as she moved to help him stand, but the moment her slim hand touched his arm, icy cool against his feverish skin, he was helpless to resist her.

"Is everything all right?" Hermione asked from down the table, halting her conversation with Molly and Audrey as Ron staggered to his feet with Lily's assistance.

"It's fine, Aunt Hermione," Lily replied, and Ron was grateful because he wasn't sure what would have come out of his mouth if he tried to speak just then. "I think Uncle Ron's had a bit too much sun. I'll help him up to one of the bedrooms so he can rest."

Hermione looked to Ron for confirmation, her forehead wrinkling as she took in his dishevelled state, and he gave a weak nod.

"All right, you sure you don't want me to do that, dear?" Hermione asked Lily. It was clear she'd rather continue her conversation, and Lily seemed to know it too based on her slightly amused smile as she gave a dismissive wave.

"No, no, you keep chatting. I wasn't doing anything anyway."

Hermione smiled at her. "All right, let me know if you need me."

Throughout this whole exchange Ron's entire focus had been on willing himself not to grope Lily in front of his wife and family. Her small, lean body was pressed up against him, her slender arm was around his waist, and his nostrils were full of her sweet, summer scent. He didn't think he'd ever been so unbelievably turned on in all his life, not even when he was a teenager and wanking so much it seemed a miracle his dick hadn't fallen off. His skin was so sensitive his clothing _hurt_ , and he felt like he might actually die if he didn't get off, and soon. The moment he got upstairs he'd send Lily away, shove his hand down his pants, and hope he'd regain a bit of clarity in the wake of his orgasm.

He let Lily guide him into the house and up several flights of stairs to his old room, still decked out in vibrant orange with old, faded Cannons posters covering the walls. It was a tight fit with the two of them, and Ron gasped as Lily manoeuvred him onto the bed, leaning over his prone form to press a cool hand against his febrile forehead.

He blinked up at her and she gave him a beatific smile before stepping back and pulling her flimsy dress over her head and shimmying down the nude-coloured knickers underneath, leaving her entirely naked in front of him.

"What are you—You shouldn't—" Ron couldn't even finish his token protest, so captivated by the sight of Lily's naked body, her smooth freckled skin and the fiery thatch of curls between her thighs. His mouth watered. His dick twitched.

"Don't worry Uncle Ron," Lily cooed as she undid his flies. His cock sprang out eagerly, flushed and massive in her delicate hands. Ron moaned as she wanked him; he'd never felt anything so good. "I know what you want. You were taking so long, so I decided to help things along a little, but I'll give you what you need."

Somewhere, distantly, he registered that he should be putting up some kind of a fight, that this was wrong. He was married and Lily was his niece, the daughter of his sister and his best friend, and barely eighteen. But she was sexy and naked and _here_ , and all he could think about was fucking her tight little cunt until she screamed. He'd die if he didn't. Some part of him knew that this feeling wasn't natural and had picked up on Lily's comment of _helping things along_ but he was too turned on to care. All he could think about was getting off with the very eager young witch all but throwing herself at him.

She straddled his lap and his hands went to her hips, gripping tight as she took hold of his cock and sank right down onto it in one easy slide. Immediately, Ron felt some of the fever inside of him begin to cool as his rational brain began to make a reappearance. It hit him like a Bludger, what he was doing and who he was doing it with. He didn't have long to wallow in guilt or recriminations, however, because Lily began to bounce up and down on his dick and all of his thoughts were redirected to how tight and wet she was inside, how beautifully her tits jiggled with each thrust, how sweet she sounded as she told him what a big cock he had, how good he felt inside of her.

"Fuck me, Uncle Ron," Lily moaned as she ground down on him, the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

It was the aphrodisiac, Ron told himself as he braced his feet and began to thrust. He didn't have a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
